Bajka
by daimon.sunshine
Summary: Tekst zdobył I miejsce na fikatonie drarry prompt32 Po pokonaniu Voldemorta Harry kupuje dom w mugolskiej dzielnicy, by unikać reporterów. Prowadzi spokojne życie, do czasu gdy na schodach swojego domu znajduje bezdomnego kota. Postanawia go przygarnąć.


_Tekst z fikatonu drarry, w którym zdobył **I** miejsce. Betowała oczywiście **Aev. **Miłego czytania!_

**BAJKA**

„_Na smoczusia z popielnika iskiereczka mruga.  
>Chodź opowiem ci bajeczkę, bajka będzie długa…"<em>

_Na pewno nie jest Wam obca mugolska bajka o Pięknej i Bestii. Pozwólcie jednak, że przedstawię wam jej groteskową wersję. Gdzie Piękna jest skołtunionym idiotą, a Bestia rasowym białym kotem, o najpiękniejszym białym futrze angory. Zaś wiedźmą, która postradała zmysły i rzuciła na niego klątwę, ta ślizgońska suka Pansy Parkinson. Nie żeby przy okazji nie była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobiła, czas przeszły jest jak najbardziej uzasadniony. A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że związała się z Wiewiórem. Tak przypuszczam. Już sam ten fakt bowiem powinien uzmysłowić mi, jak nisko upadła i zerwać z nią wszelkie stosunki. Nie uczyniwszy tego, sam jestem sobie winny i nie powinienem być ani trochę zdziwiony, że tamtego feralnego dnia wpadła do Malfoy Manor z obłędem w oczach i potraktowała mnie starożytną klątwą Catenae Exceptionis. Taka właśnie jest geneza mojego desperackiego miauczenia na progu domu Wybawcy Świata, w mugolskiej dzielnicy Londynu. Dopóki bowiem ten idiota Potter nie obdarzy mnie miłością, co abstrahując od psychopatyczności całej sytuacji, powinno być wręcz naturalne (w końcu któż oparłby się najpiękniejszemu okazowi tureckiej angory?), pozostanę uwięziony pod swoją animagiczną postacią. Nie żebym nie lubił zabaw w animaga, ale… nie będę przecież tłumaczył wyższości użytkowania ludzkiego ciała. Mam nadzieję, że cała ta farsa nie potrwa długo. Na dziś mam jeszcze w planach zabójstwo Pansy. _

Kiedy Draco niemal już ochrypł, arystokratyczne koty nie są przecież przyzwyczajone do miauczenia(!), drzwi w końcu się otworzyły i w progu stanął Ten, Który Miał Go Obdarzyć Miłością. Na sam jego widok zjeżyła mu się sierść. Włosy Pottera sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, a wyraz twarzy był idiotyczny, jak zawsze. Dobrze, że z nich dwóch to nie Draco musiał zapałać namiętnością, bo pozostałby pod animagiczną postacią dłużej niż wieczność.  
>— Co robisz w taki mróz na dworze, mały? — zapytał Potter tonem Gryfona, opętanego manią ratowania wszystkich i wszystkiego. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.<br>_Czekam aż otworzysz mi drzwi?_ — Ledwo powstrzymał się od wrogiego prychnięcia.  
>— Ron, spójrz tylko, jaki kociak zabłąkał się na mój próg — zawołał Potter w głąb domu i wziął go na ręce.<br>_Salazarze, tylko bez czułości!_ — Kiedy twarz Pottera niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do jego, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wyciągnąć pazury w obronie swojej godności.  
>— Au! — wrzasnął Potter i wypuścił go z objęć, dając możliwość czmychnięcia do środka i ukrycia się bezpiecznie pod sofą. — Podrapał mnie!<br>Wiewiór zachichotał.  
>— Widać jest przestraszony — stwierdził. — Ktoś musiał wyrzucić go na ten mróz. Ludzie nie mają serca…<br>_Ktoś! Twoja niepoczytalna dziewczyna! I tak, z pewnością nie ma serca, oraz paru innych organów. Mózgu na przykład. Dlatego teraz muszę tu siedzieć, pfff._  
>— Niemal pozbawił mnie oka — żalił się dalej Potter.<br>— Nie przesadzaj, Harry. Masz okulary. Poza tym ledwo cię zadrapał. — Wiewiór przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu przyjacielowi. — Chyba nie chcesz go wyrzucić?  
>Potter dotknął opuszkami palców miejsca zranienia.<br>No dobrze, może powinien być delikatniejszy. Ale wyglądał, jakby zamierzał go pocałować! Musiał się przecież bronić!  
>— Oczywiście, że nie. Ale jak mu nie przejdzie, oddam go do schroniska.<br>_Do schroniska? No chyba cię pogięło, Potter. Chcesz żeby turecka angora dzieliła przestrzeń życiową z śmierdzącymi, obdartymi, niejednokrotnie pozbawionymi uszu, ogona lub innych, strategicznych części ciała bezdomnymi kotami?_  
>— Na pewno mu przejdzie. Wygląda bardzo arystokratycznie.<br>_Dziękuję. Nie żebym nie uważał cię za największą pomyłkę świata, Wiewiór, ale przynajmniej potrafisz docenić prawdziwe piękno. _  
>— W takim razie nazwę go Draco.<br>_Potter, nie przypuszczałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale jesteś geniuszem!_  
>Wiewiór znów się wyszczerzył.<br>— Od dawna uważam, że masz na jego punkcie obsesję — stwierdził z rozbawieniem.  
>— Nie mam żadnej obsesji, Ron. Szczerze go nienawidzę — obruszył się Potter. — Ale Malfoy też miał wysokie aspiracje, a zachowywał się jak plebejski bandzior.<br>_Zapomnij, że coś mówiłem! Za karę nasikam ci do najlepszych butów._

Kiedy za Wiewiórem drzwi wreszcie się zamknęły, Potter rozejrzał się niepewnie po salonie.  
>— Draco?<br>To jakiś absurd, żeby ten pieprzony Gryfon wołał go po imieniu nawet bez uprzedniego bruderszaftu! Co za brak manier.  
>— Draco!<br>Z drugiej strony było to lepsze od prostackiego Norberta czy infantylnego Puszka. W sumie to cud, że nie ochrzcili go czymś podobnym.  
>— Draco, gdzie jesteś?<br>_Pod kanapą? O co tyle krzyku?_  
>— Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.<br>_No prosz, Potter. Czy ja kiedykolwiek wyglądałem, jakbym się czegoś bał?_ — Powoli wychynął spod kanapy. Nie będzie go byle Gryfon obrażał!  
>— Tu się schowałeś! — Potter wyraźnie się ucieszył. Jakby miał z czego. — Nie wiem, co zwykle jadają koty, jutro kogoś o to zapytam. Dziś dam ci trochę ciepłego mleka, co ty na to?<br>_Pff._  
>— W końcu wszystkie koty lubią mleko — poinformował go Potter, ruszając w stronę lodówki.<br>_Czy ja wyglądam jak _wszystkie koty, _do cholery? Powinieneś zmienić sobie okulary. Albo okulistę. Jedno z dwojga._  
>Potter właśnie nalał mleka do miseczki i podgrzał je prostym zaklęciem. Najwyraźniej nikt mu wcześniej nie wspominał, że potrawy traktowane tego typu czarami, tracą wszystkie wartości odżywcze. Ignorant.<br>— Proszę. — Podstawił mu ją pod nos.  
>Draco prychnął i odwrócił się z niechęcią.<br>— Co, nie jesteś głodny? — zdziwił się Potter.  
><em>Nie.<em>  
>— To naprawdę dobre mleczko — zachęcił go ten nic nie rozumiejący bałwan.<br>_A ja mam alergię na laktozę!_  
>— Wiesz co, jestem śpiący — stwierdził Potter lekko urażonym tonem. — Miałem dzisiaj ciężki dzień w pracy. Jak zgłodniejesz, na pewno docenisz mój poczęstunek. Ja idę spać. Dobranoc.<br>Zostawił go! Samego! Grubiaństwo. A gdzie sypialnia dla gości i jedwabna pościel? No dobra Potter na pewno nie ma jedwabnej pościeli. Co za żałosna sytuacja…  
>Wskoczył na kanapę i zwinął się w kłębek. Jutro pomyśli, jak się wyplątać z tej farsy.<p>

Nazajutrz obudził go najcudowniejszy aromat na świecie — świeżo parzona kawa.  
>— Cześć, śpiochu. Obudziłeś się wreszcie? — Potter zerknął na niego znad gazety, którą czytał przy kuchennym stole.<br>Draco nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadania na idiotyczne pytania. Z wdziękiem zeskoczył z kanapy i w kilku susach znalazł się na blacie, tuż obok kubka Pottera.  
>— Hej, nie czujesz się czasem zbyt pewnie? — Potter obdarzył go uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał go pogłaskać.<br>_Łapy przy sobie!_ Draco z nieufnym spojrzeniem cofnął się o dwa kroki.  
>— Spokojnie, żartowałem. Teraz to przecież również twój dom.<br>_Serio? Mogę to poprosić na piśmie? Na pewno mógłbym go opchnąć za sporą sumkę galeonów._  
>— Widzę, że nie wypiłeś mleka. Starasz się być oryginalny, co?<br>_Phi. Nie muszę się starać, jestem. Oryginalny. Wyjątkowy. Niesamowity. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. I chcę kawy!_  
>Draco pacnął łapką duży bordowy kubek ze złotym zniczem.<br>— Hej, to moja kawa! — zaprotestował Potter.  
>Draco z jeszcze większą determinacją zaatakował naczynie.<em> Kaaaawy!<em>  
>— O co chodzi? — zainteresował się ten, nieczuły na pragnienia bliźnich, kretyn.<br>_Chcę kawy, tak trudno to pojąć?_  
>Draco zaczynał wpadać w frustrację. Stężenie kofeiny w jego krwi zaczynało osiągać dramatyczny poziom, co po dwudziestoczterogodzinnej abstynencji było najzupełniej zrozumiałe.<br>— Chcesz coś rozbić? — oburzył się Potter.  
><em>A wiesz, jak to jest nie dostawać kofeiny przez okrągłą dobę?<em>  
>Tak, to już doba, odkąd znalazł się w tym pożałowania godnym położeniu. Całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Tysiąc czterysta czterdzieści minut. Osiemdziesiąt sześć tysięcy czterysta sekund. Osiem… Och, po prostu — stanowczo za długo!<br>— Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz ochotę na kawę?  
>Draco zamarł na chwilę, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w Pottera, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu, po czym wydał dźwięk, wyrażający swoją aprobatę. Kiedy zaś przed jego nosem pojawiła się miseczka na jego oczach napełniająca się kawą, nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego zachwytu mruczenia.<br>_A jednak, Potter, z żalem muszę stwierdzić, że może jeszcze kiedyś będą z ciebie ludzie. To naprawdę szokujące odkrycie!_

Prawdziwe odkrycia zaczęły się jednak dopiero, kiedy Potter opuścił swoje mieszkanie i udał się do pracy, a Draco został sam w jego domu. Początkowo czuł się trochę urażony takim bezczelnym porzuceniem, zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie zamierza tęsknić za Potterem. Jeszcze tego by brakowało. Poza tym, zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje i że przed nim niepowtarzalna szansa na odkrycie brudnych sekretów Pottera, za pomocą których będzie mógł go szantażować do końca jego dni (w końcu prawdziwy Ślizgon potrafi każdą, nawet najbardziej żenującą sytuację obrócić w jakąś wymierną korzyść, czyż nie?).  
>Cokolwiek jednak Potter ukrywał przed światem, nie była to ani prywatna biblioteczka, ani sekretna pracownia eliksirów, ani ołtarzyk ku czci Severusa Snape'a. I całe szczęście, bo tego Draco, nawet owładnięty życiową misją odkrywania sekretów Złotego Chłopca, mógłby jednakowoż nie przeżyć. W końcu świat musiał mieć jakieś stałe, prawda? A zatem jego Zbawca też. A jak Potter mógłby być Potterem bez swojej awersji do książek, antytalentu do eliksirów i nienawiści do Snape'a?<br>Tak naprawdę zaś dom prezentował się normalnie aż do przesady. Żadnych udziwnień, oszczędny styl i funkcjonalność. Nowocześnie, choć — Draco z bólem musiał przyznać — z klasą. Zupełnie inaczej niż w Malfoy Manor, chyba jednak mógłby tu zamieszkać. _Tfu!_ Na Salazara, chyba zaczynał już tracić zmysły! Nigdy, za żadne skarby, nie mógłby tu zamieszać! Oznaczałoby to przecież życie pod jednym dachem z Harrym Cholernym Potterem, poza tym ten ładny, ale wciąż _nieodpowiedni _dla jakiegokolwiek Malfoya dom, znajdował się w mugolskiej dzielnicy (Potter to naprawdę miał czasem chore pomysły!), co absolutnie przekreślało jakąkolwiek dalszą dyskusję w tym temacie. Nie żeby nie przebywał tutaj od wczoraj… Ale to sprowadzało się do kwestii wielkimi krokami zbliżającej się śmierci Pansy Parkinson, która wpakowała go w tę absurdalną sytuację.  
>W tym wszystkim jednak coś nie do końca grało. Przecież Potter był bogaty, prawda? Z tego, co Draco słyszał, starzy zostawili mu niezły spadek, a jakby tego było mało, on jeszcze go pomnożył, dokonując Wiadomo Czego i zbierając te wszystkie nagrody za bycie Panem Zajebistym. Dlaczego więc nie kupił sobie jakiegoś pałacu, podkreślającego jego pozycję, albo chociaż nie wyposażył tego miejsca we wszelkie możliwe atrybuty bogactwa? On by tak zrobił. Oczywiście gdyby nie był już w posiadaniu Malfoy Manor, które jest jedną z najbardziej okazałych rezydencji w całej Anglii.<br>Kiedy już zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Potter nie ma jakiś bardzo kosztownych fantazji erotycznych i wszystkich pieniędzy nie wydaje na zaspokajanie swoich perwersyjnych potrzeb seksualnych, odkrył łazienkę, przylegającą do sypialni na piętrze i aż miauknął z niedowierzania. Bo, choć ciężko mu się było do tego przyznać wyglądało na to, że on i Potter jednak mają ze sobą coś wspólnego. Nie żeby to Chodzące Wcielenie Antytezy Gustu i Dobrego Smaku zdradzało swoim wyglądem słabość do przebywania w łazience, ale ciemnozielony marmur z delikatnymi tłoczeniami w kolorze ecru, kryształowe lustro w grubej srebrnej ramie i wanna, której rozmiary kilkakrotnie przekraczały określenie _rozsądne_, na dodatek wyposażona w jacuzzi, mówiły same za siebie. _Tu cię mam, Potter!_ A zatem obaj mieli słabość do długich, luksusowych kąpieli. Cóż trochę to dziwne uczucie, ale ostatecznie nawet najwięksi wrogowie mogą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego, prawda?  
>Draco westchnął i z ociąganiem opuścił łazienkę, żałując, że w obecnej postaci nie może skorzystać z tych wszystkich balsamów i wonnych olejków od Armaniego, ustawionych w szklanych buteleczkach na toaletce. Potrząsnął głową. <em>Kto by pomyślał, że Potter…<em>  
>Sypialnia stanowiła jednak powrót do dominującej w większości domu kompilacji prostoty z funkcjonalnością. Szafa ukryta w ścianie i duże łóżko. No dobra, <em>ogromne<em>. Ale przecież na pewno wielu ludzi ma obszerne i wygodne miejsca do spania, prawda? To jeszcze wcale nie znaczy, że _znów_ mają ze sobą coś wspólnego! Draco zwinnie wskoczył na łóżko i rozpoczął spacer, rozkoszując się jego miękkością. Delikatna w dotyku pościel zapadała się pod jego łapkami i miał nieodpartą pokusę, żeby zwinąć się tu w kłębek i zasnąć. Co jak co, ale Potter naprawdę znał się na łazienkach i sypialniach! No ale przecież każdy szanujący się gej wie, że świetne łóżko to podstawa egzystencji. Tylko zaraz… Przecież Potter jest hetero! Sierść Draco zjeżyła się odruchowo i z obrzydzeniem zeskoczył z łóżka. Koniec zwiedzania sypialni.

— Draco, jestem w domu! — Kilka godzin później Potter zaanonsował swoją obecność. Draco właśnie ucinał sobie drzemkę przy kominku. — Gdzie jesteś?  
><em>Potter, musisz się tak wydzierać? Ludzie usiłują odpoczywać.<em>  
>— Mam coś specjalnie dla ciebie! — oświadczył Potter radosnym głosem.<br>_Jeśli kupiłeś mi magiczną myszkę, przysięgam, że rozpłaczę się ze szczęścia._  
>— Spotkałem dziś Rona z Pansy…<br>_Błagam, oszczędź mi tego!_  
>— …i Pansy powiedziała mi, że koty uwielbiają wędzone łososie. Co o tym sądzisz?<br>_Że owszem, uwielbiam wędzonego łososia i ta wredna jędza o tym doskonale wie, ale jeśli wydaje jej się, że przekupi mnie zwykłym kawałkiem ryby, to grubo się myli. Bezczelna._  
>— Nie wyglądasz na uszczęśliwionego — zmartwił się Potter. — Co w takim razie będziesz jadł?<br>_Och, dawaj już tego łososia!_

Podczas gdy on rozkoszował się swoim posiłkiem, Potter zabrał się za przygotowywanie obiadu dla siebie. Draco spodziewał się podgrzewania jakichś mrożonek, lub czegoś w ten deseń, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu Potter z uśmiechem na ustach kroił świeże warzywa, jednocześnie doprawiając apetycznie wyglądające mięso. Cóż, to było traumatyczne spostrzeżenie, ale z tymi swoimi rozczochranymi włosami i wesołym pogwizdywaniem nad kuchennym blatem wyglądał naprawdę seksownie. Kiedy tylko to pomyślał, jego wzrok z przerażeniem skierował się na miseczkę, z której jadł. Salazarze, pewnie ten łosoś był zatruty! Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Potter na pewno dodał do niego jakieś prochy i przez to ma teraz zaburzenia myślenia. Ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę, ustawiającego teraz garnki na ogniu. Niestety _nadal _wyglądał seksownie.  
><em>Pomocy!<em>

Kilka dni pod dachem Pottera upłynęło Draco zupełnie spokojnie. Oczywiście, o ile można tak nazwać czas spędzany pod animagiczną postacią na łasce swojego największego wroga. I to na dodatek wroga, który okazywał się przy okazji być świetnym kucharzem (nie żeby Draco miał słabość do mężczyzn, którzy dobrze gotują) i właścicielem boskiej łazienki i fantastycznego łóżka. Wróć. To ostatnie zdecydowanie należało usunąć ze świadomości. Wszelkie sytuacje doprowadzające do choćby wyobrażania sobie Pottera w jego łóżku są potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Wystarczyło już, że Draco musiał tu mieszkać, znosić jego ciągłą obecność i opiekuńczość. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych komplikacji pod postacią natrętnych myśli. Chociaż swoją drogą, cholerny Gryfon mógłby go już pokochać! Tak naprawdę to skandaliczne, że zajmuje mu to aż tyle czasu. Czyż Draco nie jest słodki? Nie ma najbardziej śnieżnobiałego i zachwycająco miękkiego futerka? Wrodzonego wdzięku? Arystokratycznych ruchów? Potter jest kompletnie nieczułym, ślepym idiotą. Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia!

— Cześć, Draco! Spójrz, kto przyszedł cię odwiedzić! — zawołał któregoś dnia od progu Potter.  
><em>Niech zgadnę, książę William?<em> Draco leniwie uniósł głowę.  
>— Cześć, mały! — Tuż przed sofą zmaterializował się Weasley.<br>_Tylko nie mały! Impertynencje zostaw sobie dla swojej fantastycznej dziewczyny, Wiewiór._  
>— Humorzasty, co? — Weasley zwrócił się z uśmiechem do Pottera.<br>_Nie, po prostu nie spoufalam się z plebsem, tak trudno to pojąć?_  
>— Tylko trochę nieufny wobec obcych — wyjaśnił Potter i pogłaskał go po głowie. — Prawda, Draco?<br>Draco odskoczył od podstępnej ręki na bezpieczną odległość. Co też Potter miał z tym głaskaniem? Wiewiór się roześmiał.  
>— Na dodatek trochę dziki, co? — zapytał.<br>_Dziki? Chyba ty! Wieprzlej Dzika Świnia, o!_  
>— Och, wcale nie — zaprotestował Potter.<br>_Dziękuję, Potter. _  
>— Najwyraźniej nie lubi pieszczot — nie dawał za wygraną Weasley.<br>_Zdziwiłbyś się, Wiewiór, oj zdziwił!_  
>— Kto wie, jak traktowali go poprzedni właściciele. Nic na siłę.<br>_No, spróbowałbyś mnie do czegoś zmusić…_  
>— W końcu jednak się do mnie przekona — dodał Potter, uśmiechając się do niego.<br>_Jakby ci to powiedzieć, Potter? Nadzieja matką głupich._  
>— Widzę, że go polubiłeś — zauważył Weasley.<br>Potter uśmiechnął się szerzej w odpowiedzi.  
><em>Czy to ten moment, kiedy odzyskuję boskie ciało Draco Malfoya, rzucam kilka imponujących klątw i udaję się zamordować Parkinson? Nie? Pfff.<em>  
>— Ma charakterek, ale jest całkiem sympatyczny.<br>_Sympatyczny? Tylko tyle? Potter, naprawdę, mógłbyś się bardziej postarać! Nawet ciebie stać na więcej._  
>— Olivier się ostatnio o ciebie pytał. — Weasley zmienił temat.<br>_Olivier Wood, ten były kapitan drużyny quidditcha Gryfonów?_  
>— Wiesz, że nie jestem zainteresowany — odparł Potter, marszcząc brwi.<br>Czyżby Wood chciał, żeby Potter zagrał w jakimś meczu towarzyskim? Z tego co Draco się orientował Olivier latał teraz dla „Błyskawic z Wembley", a starał się być w tych sprawach na bieżąco, bo… Powiedzmy, że przystojni mężczyźni, nieźle radzący sobie na miotle, leżeli w kręgu jego zainteresowań. Wood definitywnie do nich należał.  
>— Nie możesz cały czas być sam — stwierdził tymczasem Weasley i Draco doszedł do wniosku, że stracił wątek w rozmowie. – A Wood…<br>— Proszę, tylko nie zaczynaj znowu — jęknął Potter. — Poza tym nie pasowaliśmy z Olim do siebie.  
><em>Z Olim? Na wszystkich założycieli, chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Potter umawiał się z tym przystojniakiem?<em>  
>— Skoro tak twierdzisz…<br>_Zaraz. Wróć. Potter jest gejem? _

Kilka godzin później Draco wciąż przeżywał swoje szokujące odkrycie. Potter był gejem, a on nigdy o tym nie wiedział! Nie żeby go to specjalnie interesowało, ale mieszkał z nim teraz pod jednym dachem, takie informacje _miały_ znaczenie.  
>Błąkając się po domu i próbując od nowa zbudować swój zrujnowany światopogląd, jego uwagę przykuł pewien szczegół zlokalizowany pod schodami na piętro. Klapa zamykająca właz, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Na dodatek była w tej chwili odsłonięta. Ciekawe, co też Potter może trzymać w piwnicy? Seksualnego niewolnika? Tajemny pokój rozkoszy? Nielegalne eliksiry? Myśl o odkryciu nieczystych sekretów Harry'ego Pottera od razu poprawiła mu humor. W końcu byłaby to godna rekompensata za pozostawianie Draco Malfoya w nieświadomości, co do orientacji seksualnej jego największego wroga. Niestety prawda okazała się jednak odrobinę rozczarowująca. W piwnicy Potter miał jedynie pokaźny składzik zupełnie legalnych alkoholi. Pękate beczki z tłoczonymi nazwami wyraźnie sugerowały, że chociaż był nudziarzem, przynajmniej znał się na winach w stopniu zadowalającym nawet wyrafinowany gust Draco Malfoya. A skoro już się tu znalazł… dlaczego miałby się nie poczęstować? W końcu, jak to ujął Potter, teraz to również i jego dom. Co chyba oznacza, że również jego wino, prawda? Tylko jak by tu odkręcić te sprytne kureczki…<p>

— Draco, kolacja!  
><em>Potter, kto by dbał o kolację, kiedy można pić Bordeaux Cru Superiore rocznik osiemdziesiąty dziewiąty?<em>  
>— Draco, gdzie jesteś?<br>_We Frrrrrrancjiiiii…_  
>— Draco? — Głos Pottera był coraz bliższy. — Jak się tu dostałeś, łobuzie?<br>_Mam swoje mhhhhroczne sposoby._ Draco czknął.  
>— Och, nie. — Potter zachichotał.<br>_Potterrrrrrrrrr masz takie zielone oczy…_  
>— Jesteś kompletnie pijany!<br>_Ależ ssssskąd. Tylko degustowałem._  
>— Chodź, zabiorę cię stąd, zanim wypijesz całe moje zapasy.<br>_Nie bądź samolubny, Potter! Wiesz jak dawno nie piłem tak dobrego wina?_  
>Jednak Potter nie zważając na jego protesty wziął go na ręce i wyniósł z tego przybytku rozkoszy.<br>_Potter, mówił ci ktoś, że masz podniecająco umięśnione ramiona?_  
>— Myślę, że dziś możesz spać ze mną – oznajmił z lekkim rozbawieniem Potter.<br>_Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki łatwy. Jeden komplement i wpuszczasz faceta do łóżka._

Draco obudził się po kilku godzinach, otoczony przez cudowną miękkość i przyjemny zapach. Powoli otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że wciąż jest noc. Już miał zamknąć powieki i ponownie zanurzyć się w błogim śnie, gdy dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajduje. Był w łóżku! Co oczywiście nie byłoby dziwne, zważywszy na to, że mieli noc. Jednak już fakt, że znajdował się w łóżku Harry'ego Pottera…  
>— Och, nie, znów ten sen… — mruknął sennie Potter, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.<br>Draco zamarł. Jaki sen? Potter przysunął się do niego, a on wciąż nie mógł wykonać najmniejszego ruchu.  
>— Musisz przestać mi się wreszcie śnić, wiesz? — odezwał się już zupełnie rozbudzonym głosem Potter, zanurzając dłoń w jego włosach. Draco wstrzymał oddech. — Przez ciebie zwariuję.<br>Zaraz! Włosach?  
>— Udało się! — zawołał z niedowierzaniem zmieszanym z radością.<br>— W moich snach zawsze nam się udaje — odparł z rozmarzeniem Potter, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bardziej, tak że ich ciała właściwie już się stykały.  
>— Potter, co ty właściwie robisz? — zaniepokoił się Draco, odnajdując w swoich myślach słowa piosenki: <em>"to nie jest sen, rzeczy naprawdę dzieją się…"<em>  
>— To co zawsze, wiesz przecież, że cię kocham — odparł Potter i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.<br>_Już? Tak po prostu? I hej, kto ci powiedział, że ja… Na Salazara, Potter, ale ty masz namiętne usta!_

Niestety ranek przyniósł Draco bolesne rozczarowanie. Po jego boskim ciele nie zostało ani śladu. Znów miał cztery łapy i białe futro. _Agrrr! _Czyżby wszystko to był tylko sen, wliczając w to jego seks wszechczasów? Niemożliwe! Nigdy nie miewał snów erotycznych z Potterem. Tak nisko jeszcze nie upadł! A może to wina tego wina, które wczoraj _degustował_? Zdaje się, że kiedy już się rozsmakował, nieco się zapomniał… Niemniej nadal znajdował się w łóżku Pottera. Co gorsza — Potter również tam był. _Nagi_.  
>— Mmm, dzień dobry, Draco — przywitał go głosem pełnym erotycznego zadowolenia.<br>_Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry! Po tej nocy już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo!_  
>— Nigdy nie zgadniesz, co mi się śniło!<br>_Wyobraź sobie, że mam pewne pojęcie w tej kwestii, Potter. _  
>— Wiesz, uwielbiam te sny, choć w sumie to takie przygnębiające, że są tylko snami…<br>_Mam dla ciebie wiadomość, Potter. Tym razem TO NIE BYŁ SEN. Cieszysz się? Na trzy, cztery: hip-hip-hurra! Zaraz, czy to znaczy, że masz erotyczne fantazje ZE MNĄ?_  
>— No nic, czas na mnie. Mam dziś ważne spotkanie w interesach.<br>Potter wstał, zarzucił szlafrok i stanął przed swoją szafą, zostawiając Draco bez odpowiedzi na kluczowe pytanie. Jednak niespodzianki tego poranka najwyraźniej na tym się nie skończyły, gdyż kiedy Potter rozsunął drzwi zajmujące ścianę naprzeciw łóżka, jego oczom ukazała się kompletnie wyposażona garderoba, jakiej nie powstydziłby się… cóż, jakiej nie powstydziłby się nawet sam Malfoy. Draco w głębokim szokiem spojrzał na Pottera, który właśnie wybierał sobie koszulę.  
><em>Kim jesteś i co, do diabła, zrobiłeś z Harrym Potterem?<em>

Cały długi dzień Draco przetrawiał wydarzenia z minionej nocy. Po pierwsze, nic z tego nie rozumiał. Dlaczego na chwilę odzyskał swoje ciało, a rano znów znajdował się w swojej animagicznej postaci? To było frustrujące! Przecież Potter powiedział, że go kocha, o co zatem jeszcze chodziło? Naprawdę, Pansy zginie w mękach! Drugi problem stanowiło pytanie co, do cholery, wydarzyło się między nim a Potterem ostatniej nocy i jak właściwie powinien to rozumieć. Seks był nieziemski, to fakt, ale… przecież, na Salazara, to był Harry Potter! Jego Wróg Numer Jeden, Najbardziej Wnerwiający Szukający Stulecia, Maskotka Dumbledore'a i Czołowy Gwiazdor Hogwartu. Przy okazji jednak też Pan Seksowny Kucharz, właściciel pokaźnej garderoby, ze słabością do luksusowych łazienek i drogiego francuskiego wina oraz zwycięzca konkursu na Ognistego Kochanka Stulecia. Im dłużej Draco o tym myślał, tym bardziej czuł zbliżającą się migrenę. Nawet nie tknął jedzenia przygotowanego mu przez Pottera przed wyjściem, tylko z rezygnacją zwinął się w kłębek na sofie i zasnął.

— Hej, Draco! Zgadnij, co kupiłem nam na kolację!  
><em>Ciszej, Potter. Mam migrenę.<em>  
>— Kawior. Debbie zapewniała mnie, że jest świeżutki — oświadczył radośnie, siadając obok niego na sofie. — Przyznaj, kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś kawior?<br>_I co masz taki dobry humor? Nie widzisz, że cierpię?_  
>— Wiesz, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni czuję, że rozpiera mnie energia.<br>_Nic dziwnego.. Noc z Malfoyem musiała zrobić swoje._  
>— Chyba częściej będę zabierał cię do łóżka.<br>_Na to nie licz!_  
>— Najwyraźniej emanujesz pozytywną energią.<br>_To oczywiste. Szkoda, że wcześniej jakoś tego nie zauważyłeś. To jak, kochasz mnie, czy nie?_  
>Ręka Pottera niebezpiecznie zbliżała się w jego kierunku, ale dzielnie postanowił nie uskoczyć w bok. Wciąż był trochę obolały, poza tym, jeśli pozwoli się pogłaskać, może Potter wreszcie go pokocha i zwróci mu wolność. W sumie… to nawet nie było takie złe. Draco zmrużył oczy i poddał się dotykowi.<br>— Widzisz? Na ciebie też dobrze wpłynęła noc spędzona ze mną.  
><em>Mhm, zajebiście.<em>  
>— Przygotuję ten kawior, co?<br>_Nadal mnie nie kochasz?_  
>— Na pewno jesteś głodny.<br>_Nie jestem! Chcę do domu, Potter. DO DOMU, rozumiesz? W swojej normalnej postaci! Jak można być tak nieczułym? Czyżby jakieś okruchy nasiąkniętego czarną magią rozbitego lustra zamieniły twoje serce w lód? A, nie, to nie ta bajka… _

Tego dnia wieczorem Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wślizgnięciem się za Potterem do łazienki, kiedy ten oświadczył, że idzie wziąć kąpiel. Oczywiście chodziło jedynie o poprzebywanie w otoczeniu luksusów, zapachów od Armaniego i… no dobra, skoro seks mieli już za sobą, dlaczego raz jeszcze miał sobie nie popatrzyć na to piękne ciało? Nie żeby Draco przyznawał to z szczególną radością, ale Potter naprawdę nie miał się czego wstydzić.  
>— Czyżbyś miał ochotę na kąpiel, Draco? — zapytał Potter, zrzucając z siebie ubranie i Draco mimowolnie wydał pomruk zadowolenia.<br>— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Potter!  
>— Aaaaaaaaaaaa!<br>— Czego się drzesz, kretynie? — zawołał oburzony Draco i wtedy zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze.  
>— Ożeszkurwajapierdolę, Malfoy, CO TY TU, DO DIABŁA, ROBISZ? — wrzasnął Potter, dramatycznym gestem zakrywając się ręcznikiem.<br>— Daruj sobie, w nocy widziałem znacznie więcej — odparł Draco, unosząc jedną brew, nagle niesłychanie zadowolony. Z siebie. Swojego pociągającego odbicia w lustrze. Życia.  
>— W nocy? W nocy… to był przecież… to był sen… — wydukał Potter.<br>— Jaki tam sen, idioto! — prychnął Draco i przyciągnął Pottera do pocałunku. — Zaraz odświeżę ci pamięć.

— Witaj, Pansy. Przyszedłem wyrównać rachunki. — Draco stał w progu domu swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.  
>— Och, drobiazg. Nie musiałeś przynosić mojego ulubionego wina. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.<br>— Nie wyglądasz na zbytnio zdenerwowaną, jak na kogoś, kto wie, że zaraz zapłaci za to, co narozrabiał. — Draco skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
>— Jestem odważna. — Zrobiła zarozumiałą minę. — Wiesz, Tiara przydziału chciała mnie przydzielić do Gryffindoru…<br>— Jasne — przerwał jej Draco, unosząc powątpiewająco jedną brew.  
>— …ale jej powiedziałam, że muszę być w Slytherinie, bo kto inaczej wychowa Draco Malfoya na ludzi? — dokończyła. — No i zostałam Ślizgonką.<br>— Nie do wiary, że po tym, co zrobiłaś…  
>— Draco, nawet gdybym nie znała cię tak dobrze, jak znam, ani tego twojego uśmiechu erotycznego zadowolenia… — zwiesiła głos, a Draco prychnął, mijając ją i wchodząc wreszcie do środka. — To chyba nie zakładasz, że nie wiem, jak działa klątwa, której sama użyłam.<br>— O czym ty…  
>— O tym, że stoisz tu przede mną w swojej pięknej, seksualnie rozbudzonej i cholernie <em>nie<em>animagicznej postaci, co świadczy, że przyszedłeś mi podziękować.  
>— Podziękować! Chyba już do reszty oszalałaś! — zawołał z niedowierzaniem.<br>— Widzę to w twoich roziskrzonych, szarych oczach…  
>— Parkinson, nadużywasz mojej cierpliwości — syknął Draco. — Jeśli masz na myśli to, że Potter wreszcie zrozumiał, że mnie ubóstwia, a ja mam ci być za to wdzięczny, to niedoczekanie twoje. Pomijając już, jak absurdalne jest takie założenie, co świadczy o ewidentnym katastrofalnym wpływie Wiewióra na twoją osobę, to zajęło mu to skandalicznie długo!<br>— Draco, nigdy nie chodziło o to, żeby Harry cię pokochał…  
>— Od kiedy to on jest dla ciebie Harrym? — oburzył się Draco, po czym dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedziała Pansy i szczęka mu opadła. — Nie?<br>— Od kiedy spotykam się z jego najlepszym przyjacielem?  
>— Nie przypominaj mi — burknął. — Zatem?<br>— Zatem może Harry'emu zajęło to dość długo, ale w końcu _zrozumiał_. Tobie zaś zajęło to znacznie więcej czasu.  
>Draco roześmiał się z przymusem.<br>— Proszę cię, Pansy. Ten Weasley już zupełnie pomieszał ci zmysły.  
>— O, tak. Na moje zmysły Ron działa, jak nikt… — westchnęła z rozmarzeniem.<br>— Daruj sobie. — Draco zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. — Ale teraz już rozumiem, o co tak naprawdę ci chodziło.  
>— Czyżby? — Pansy uniosła brwi.<br>— Ubzdurałaś sobie, w tej swojej pustej główce, że skażesz mnie na kilka dni z Potterem, a ja nagle zapałam do niego nieposkromioną namiętnością. Idiotyczne założenie, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. Ale tobie wydawało się, że jak już do tego dojdzie, pobłogosławię twój, pożal się Salazarze, związek.  
>— Całkiem niezły plan, nie uważasz? — zapytała z dumą. — W końcu jestem Ślizgonką.<br>— Jest tylko jeden mały problem, Pans. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
>— Doprawdy? — Jej twarz wyrażała uprzejme zainteresowanie.<br>— Nie. Czuję. Nic. Do. Pottera — wycedził.  
>— Draco, skarbie, muszę cię rozczarować. — Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem. — Twoja obecność tutaj absolutnie temu przeczy.<br>— Słucham? — Przyjrzał się jej z dezorientacją. Jak nic zwariowała! Nie żeby od dawna tego nie wiedział.  
>— Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz. — Pansy uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.<br>— Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że…  
>— Kochasz Harry'ego Pottera? — podsunęła usłużnie.<br>— To znaczy, że ta klątwa…  
>— Dokładnie.<br>— I że to nie Potter…  
>— Właśnie.<br>— Och! — Draco nagle poczuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza.  
>— Widzę, że wreszcie pojąłeś. Możemy teraz przejść do kwestii, kiedy mówisz mi, jak bardzo mnie kochasz i dziękujesz, że uświadomiłam ci, kto jest szczęściem twojego życia.<br>— Pansy Parkinson! Jesteś najbardziej nikczemną, podłą i ślizgońską wiedźmą, jaką znam! — wykrzyknął z pasją Draco.  
>— Doprawdy nikt nie wyraża swojej wdzięczności tak, jak Malfoyowie — mruknęła z uśmiechem. — Też cię kocham, Draco.<p>

_Dalsza dyskusja w tym temacie musiała jednak zostać zaniechana, bo tak się składało, że miałem jeszcze tego dnia coś do zrobienia. Jak bowiem na bajki przystało, również i ta miała mieć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie. A Pięknej należała się przecież nagroda za ocalenie Księcia, czyż nie?  
><em>

„…_cyt, iskierka zgasła."_


End file.
